


[podfic] paying some respects

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explosives, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, penis pictures, this isn't crack you cowards, what's the opposite of grave-robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: If you can't procure your own illegal explosives, store-bought is fine.





	[podfic] paying some respects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paying some respects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791034) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, penis pictures, Explosives, what's the opposite of grave-robbing, this isn't crack you cowards

 **Length:**  00:15:06

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_paying%20some%20respects_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for my "Non-English Language" square, as part of Podfic bingo 2019. I should probably apologize for how badly I mangled all seven French words in this recording.


End file.
